


Welcome Home

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Juliantina, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Valentina is stuck at work while Juliana is in New York for fashion week.  A brief facetime call becomes the small highlight in a really crappy day... Plus, another surprise...





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I recieved a prompt so I could write a thank you for following me thing on tumblr..
> 
> You can see the gif set for it here https://redbeautyskimmonsftw.tumblr.com/post/187466073830/i-imagine-this-is-how-one-of-their-facetimes-would
> 
> As always.. comments welcome! Look me up on tumblr or twitter if you ever want to chat about this stuff!

Valentina paced her office, pausing for a moment to glance out of the large window. Her arms crossed against her midsection as she let out a soft sigh. Her attention shifted downward, and she brought her phone screen into view. Exhaustion settled further into her body when she noticed the time. 

It wasn’t insanely late, but it was far too late to be in the office. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with her book. And Juliana. Her nose scrunched then her mouth twisted into a frown. The last part was not possible at the moment considering her girlfriend was currently attending her first fashion week. 

Without her. 

She hated that she couldn’t be with her. She hated that deadlines, and re writes, and breaking news was keeping her from being by her side. She turned on her heels and walked back toward her desk, flopping down in her large chair. Valentina turned the chair in a circle, releasing some of the anxious energy coursing through her body. She needed a distraction before she left the office and jumped on the first flight to New York. 

As if her mind was being read, her phone vibrated in her hand. She raised it into view, smiling as Juliana’s facetime request flashed across the screen. Valentina straightened in the chair then hurried to ensure her appearance was acceptable, in her eyes. Juliana would tell her she looked beautiful even if she was a disaster. 

Valentina pressed her teeth into her bottom lip feeling the smile force it’s way through as she slid her finger across the screen. Juliana appeared on the screen with a giant pair of red glittery lips covering her mouth. Valentina released a loud laugh then immediately placed her hand over her mouth. She watched as her love scrunched her brow, making weird faces behind the cloak of the lips. 

Valentina shook her head as she removed her hand from her mouth. “Mi Amor.” She laughed, unable to contain the smile spreading across her face. “What are you doing?” 

_“Aren’t they ridiculous?”_ Juliana laughed, lowering them away from her face. _“They used them as props in one of the shows. The line was beautiful but this…”_ She raised the cutout again, laughing even harder. _“This is just unnecessary.”_

Valentina waved her hand. “I completely agree.” She rested her elbow on her desk, propping her chin in her hand. “I was just thinking about you.” 

_“Yeah? What about me?”_

Valentina knitted her brow together then cocked an eyebrow. “Are you alone in the car?” 

Juliana glanced to her left. _“Not really.”_

“Then I’ll tell you when you get back to the hotel.” 

Juliana chuckled lightly. _“Okay but I’m going to dinner first so it might be awhile.”_

“That’s okay. I’ll probably still be at the office.” 

_“You’re still at work?”_

Valentina frowned and nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.” 

_“Babe, why?”_

Valentina sighed as she straightened and ran her hand through her hair. “They are having an issue with their facts and-“ She exhaled, shaking her head dismissively. “It’s a lot and I don’t want to waste the time we have right now talking about it.” 

_“But, Val-“_

“I miss you.” Valentina interrupted, flashing an adorable pout. 

Juliana mirrored her expression. Her dark eyes softening at her girlfriend’s sad expression. _“I miss you.”_

“When are you coming home?” 

_“Sunday.”_

“Ugh.” Valentina groaned, dramatically. “That’s too far away.” 

Juliana sucked her teeth then half rolled her eyes. _"It's two more days."_

"Two more days too many." 

Juliana chuckled lightly as she shook her head. _“It’ll be quick. You’ll see.”_ She promised. Her gaze shifted out to the right for a second then returned to Valentina. Disappointment suddenly clouded her features. _“Babe, I have to go. We just pulled up to the restaurant.”_

Valentina felt her body sink further into the chair. “Call me when you get back to your room, okay?” 

_“Of course.”_ Juliana flashed a soft smile then blew her a kiss. _“Te amo.”_

The smile slowly reformed on Valentina’s lips. “Te amo.” 

Juliana tossed her a wink before the screen went black. Valentina pressed her tongue against her cheek as she placed her phone on the desk. It bothered her that she wasn’t there with her love, taking in these moments with her. All she wanted to do was be supportive not sitting in her office. 

“Señorita Carvajal?” 

She looked toward the door at the sound of her name. “Yes?” 

The man standing in the doorway looked at her sheepishly. “There’s a problem.” 

Valentina exhaled heavily as she placed her hand on the desk. “Of course there is.” She muttered as she pushed herself up from her chair and followed him out of her office…. 

************************ 

It was midnight by the time Valentina arrived home. Her body was on autopilot, guiding her through the front door of her home and straight to her bedroom. She dropped her briefcase on the floor by the door then pulled off her jacket. If Juliana saw her thoughtlessly dropping items all over their bedroom on her way to the bed, she would have scolded her playfully. 

The thought of Juliana not cuddling up with her brought the disappointment to her features immediately. It added to the dramatic way she decided to flop down face first onto the mattress. She crawled up toward the headboard, whining to herself as she pulled the pillow under her head and closed her eyes. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

Valentina furrowed her brow and her eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar, muttered voice. She quickly turned onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows. Juliana came into view wearing a tank top and a pair of cartoon boxer shorts. Valentina had bought them as a joke one Christmas, so Juliana decided to constantly wear them as a form of payback. She smirked behind the toothbrush currently occupying her mouth as she cocked an eyebrow expectantly. 

“Wh-how?” Valentina stammered, scooting herself toward the foot of the bed. “You were going to dinner?” 

Juliana removed the toothbrush from her mouth. “That was six hours ago.” She mumbled, hurrying back into the bathroom. The water turned on then quickly off. “And, I actually wasn’t going to dinner. I was at the airport.” 

Valentina sat on the edge of the bed. She could feel the sting of happiness and confusion coursing through her. “But-why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?” 

“It would have ruined the surprise.” Juliana called from the bathroom. The water turned off and Juliana half stepped form the bathroom. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms against her chest. “Are we going to sit here and debate about this or are you going to kiss me and welcome me home?” 

Valentina huffed a laugh as she half rolled her eyes. She quickly stood from the bed and made a beeline toward Juliana. She reached out for her, pulling her closer. She tucked a stray stand of hair behind Juliana’s ear. Her gaze fluttered over her features, taking in every inch of Juliana’s beautiful face as if she didn’t already have it committed to memory. 

“I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you.” Juliana raised her hands, resting them on Valentina’s neck. She smiled as she brushed her thumb lovingly against her skin. "You were right. Sunday was too many days away." 

They chuckled together at her confession, the sounds slowly fading into silence when they met each other's gaze. Valentina leaned in slowly toward her as if being pulled by some sort of imaginary magnet. Juliana followed as if being pulled by the same force. The kiss was soft, and slow, showing every bit of longing that had grown between them the last for days. 

Valentina moved back slowly but not before pressing one chaste kiss against her lips. Her fingers brushed against Juliana’s cheek as they rested their foreheads together. Her eyes remained closed and she breathed in the scent of her love filling the small space between them. Every annoying thing that happened that day washed away in that very moment. Juliana was there. And that was all that mattered. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
